ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Bear (Disney film)
Little Bear is a upcoming American computer-animated adventure movie. This will be released by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Studios. Synopsis Coming Soon! Cast: Cast *Jacob Tremblay as Little Bear *Emily Alyn Lind as Emily *Jennifer Aniston as Mrs. Bear *Justin Theroux as Mr. Bear *Kate Micucci as Duck *Alan Tudyk as Owl *Geena Davis as Hen *Neil Patrick Harris as Cat *John Ratzenberger as Frog *Lori Alan as Gwendolyn, Emily's Aunt and legal guardian *Adam Shapiro as Mr. Skunk *Katie Lowes as Mrs. Skunk *David Alan Grier as Fiddler Crab, a fiddler crab who lives in freshwater. *Rob Riggle as Nak, a Ferruginous Hawk and the main antagonist *Hayes MacArthur as Stevie, a Swainson's Hawk and one of Nak's henchmen. *Dave Boat as Jonah, a Red-Tailed Hawk and one of Nak's henchmen. *Jeff Draheim as Cole, a Red-Tailed Hawk and one of Nak's henchmen. *Brian Kesinger as Lanny, a Northern Goshawk and one of Nak's henchmen Production Coming Soon! Soundtrack The soundtrack was created by Walt Disney Records, and it features original score by Michael Giacchino. Trailers Coming Soon! Release Coming Soon! Trivia *The movie is based on the book series not the T.V. show *This movie is NOT a reboot of the T.V show the creators for the film only looked the book series as research work ignoring the 1995 series *The film encompasses the plots of all the Little books except Little Bear's Visit. *The end credits involve illustrations from the Little Bear books just like Thomas & Friends in The Adventure Begins. **Little Bear page 13: Directed by **Little Bear page 30: Produced by **Little Bear page 31: Executive Producer **Screenplay by **Story by **Little Bear's Friend page 10: Based upon the "Little Bear" book series **Little Bear page 40: Original Score Composed by **Father Bear Comes Home page 13: Edited by **Little Bear's Friend page 20: Associate Producer **Little Bear page 41: Visual Effects Supervisor **Little Bear page 42: Director of Story/Head of Story **A Kiss for Little Bear page 5: Production Designer **A Kiss for Little Bear page 7: Art Directors/Associate Production Designer **Little Bear's Friend page 23: Production Manager **Little Bear's Friend page 15: Heads of Animation **Father Bear Comes Home page 17: Directors of Cinematography/Technical Supervisor **Little Bear page 55: Heads of Characters and Technical Animation/Environments **Little Bear page 33: Head of Effects Animation/Effects Supervisor **A Kiss for Little Bear page 14: Modeling/Look Development Supervisors/Set Extension Supervisor **Father Bear Comes Home page 36: Rigging/Simulation/Technical Animation Supervisors **Father Bear Comes Home page 37: Animation/Crowds Supervisors **Little Bear's Friend page 40: Stereoscopic/Layout/Layout Finaling Supervisors **Little Bear page 54: Lighting Supervisors **Little Bear's Friend page 31: Associate Technical/Tactics Supervisors **Little Bear's Friend page 41: Sound Designer **Father Bear Comes Home page 47: Senior Production Supervisor/Head of Post Production **Executive Music Producer *This is the order of book adaptions in the movie **Birthday Soup **Little Bear and Owl **Father Bear Comes Home **A Kiss for Little Bear **Little Bear and Emily **Little Bear and the Marco Polo **Duck, Baby Sitter **The Party at Owl's House **"Your Friend, Little Bear" *In the actual stories of 'Little Bear', Emily's China Doll's name was Lucy. In the film she was called 'Veronica' instead. *Just like The Black Cauldron, The Rescuers Down Under, Dinosaur, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Treasure Planet, Wreck-It Ralph and Big Hero 6, this animated film in the Disney animated canon will be a non-musical. *This film is a consecutive Disney animated feature for Alan Tudyk not to have an antagonistic role. Interestingly enough, Owl is one of the character's voiced by Tudyk to not be a Human. *Jacob Tremblay and Neil Patrick Harris both co-starred in The Smurfs 2. *This is a time John Ratzenberger starred in a film by Walt Disney Animation Studios like in Pixar. Critical Reception The film recieved generally positive reviews from critics. It has a score of 81% on Rotten Tomatoes and 75 out of 100 on Metacritic. Gallery Stevie76319_1.jpg|Stevie Wremers-Skelton (co-writer and co-director) Kevin76318_1.jpg|Kevin Deters (co-writer and co-director) Giacchino-oscar_pressroom_11_wenn2767487.jpg|Michael Giacchino (composer) Jacob Tremblay as Little Bear.png|Jacob Tremblay as Little Bear Jennifer Aniston as Mother Bear.png|Jennifer Aniston as Mrs. Bear Justin Theroux as Father Bear.png|Justin Theroux as Mr. Bear Emily Alyn Lind as Emily.png|Emily Alyn Lind as Emily Kate Micucci as Duck.png|Kate Micucci as Duck Neil Patrick Harris as Cat.png|Neil Patrick Harris as Cat Geena Davis as Hen.png|Geena Davis as Hen Alan Tudyk as Owl.png|Alan Tudyk as Owl Logo Variations for the Film Disney On the film variant, Coming Soon On the teaser trailer variant, Coming Soon On the theatrical trailer variants, Coming Soon Walt Disney Animation Studios Film Variant On the film variant, Coming Soon Trailer Variants On the teaser trailer variant, Coming Soon On the trailer variant, Coming Soon Transcripts Main Transcript Coming Soon! Trailer Transcripts Coming Soon! Credits You can see the credits in this page. Just click on it, and it will take you there. Anyways, the credits were made by Nicky.correale. Category:Movies Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:CGI Animated Films Category:G-Rated films Category:Computer-animated Category:CGI-animated Category:Disney animated films Category:Animated Films Category:Animated films Category:Films based on books Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Films Category:Films set in the 1900s